What Have the Years Done to You?
by petitehero
Summary: This is a story that happens 12 years after Max saves the world. The girls have been apart from the guys about that long. They are having a reunion at the site of their old home. What if they're...different? Are they...too different? T for future chapter
1. Seeing Your Face Again

Notice: I don't own Maximum Ride or the content, etc.

Notice Numero Dos: This story takes place twelve years after Max saves the world. Max is now 26, Fang is 26, Iggy is 26, Nudge is 23, Gazzy is 20, and Angel is 18. Total is still with them.

Notice Numero Thres: This whole story, with the exception of maybe one or two times, is in Max's POV.

It's been twelve years since I saved the world….twelve long, rocky years. I haven't seen Fang, Iggy, or Gazzy for about that long as well. We split up a few months after we saved the world. Some argument over….something. It must have been fairly trivial, as I can't remember. Anyways, we're supposed to be meeting them today, at the site of our old home. I hope this works out. If it doesn't….it may just break the girl's hearts. Right now they're getting ready. They want to look perfect when we get to the big reunion. They're chattering over what colors they should wear. I know. Amazing. We actually have a variety of clothes to choose from. Yes, see, once you save the world, you become a sort of celebrity. So it's no use being on the run, with the School as well as ITEX defeated, and just about everyone in the world knowing your face.

I, myself, didn't bother to dress up. At least, not _really_…Anyways, as those two have finally decided on what to wear, we can head out. Total even allowed us to dress him up with a black leather collars with silver streaks.

"Come on, Angel, Nudge, Total!" I called over the blaring music coming from the radio. I crossed the room and turned the radio off.

"M'kay!" cried Nudge. She was amazingly not talking our ears off anymore. She had grown out of that years ago, which brought a peculiar sadness to my heart. Like we were losing what made us us.

Soon we were all in the air, not bothering to shield our wings from the public. We had all agreed that living somewhere out of the public eye was best; not for safety, well, yeah, for safety. From the paparazzi and such. Every once in awhile we'd wonder if the boy's had the same problems we did. I guess we'd find out soon enough.


	2. Stolen and Alone

Notice: I still don't own Max Ride or the content of the series. )

After what seemed like a decade, the girls and I reached the site of our old home's peril. We sat around, between bouncing with excitement and shuddering with being impatient. The boy's should have been here by now….

Like we were all in some unreal dream, Fang drifted out of a group of trees, followed by Iggy and Gazzy. We all, with the exception of Fang, drew our breath in a gasp. I knew we, the girls, looked a bit different….but they….they looked so _different_. And yet, they looked…the same….Gazzy had longer blond hair, his cheeks angled so they appeared older, his former boyishness faded away. His eyes kept their usual look of excitement and wonder, though. I almost laughed. He had muscles. Iggy had slightly longer hair as well, though it was dyed a mystifying brown. He also had more defined muscles, and a sleeker style. Fang…..oh, Fang. I loved him. I had accepted it years ago, when we parted. I knew I loved him by how much more torn I felt when he left; like my own heart had torn in half.

Fang looked the most different. Fang was even more stealthy-looking and mysterious, if that was even possible. He wore a close-fitting black sweater that brought out his muscles. It seemed _everyone _was gaining muscles these days. His hair was the same, though it shone with a dark, alluring light. The shock wearing off slightly, I realized the full extent of the changes. I was horrified at some of them. His eyes, his usually detached but uniquely caring eyes, were lit with dull, numb ice. He no longer frowned in thought, but frowned…just like that. A frown. Gazzy and Iggy glanced with concern at him before rushing over to bombard us with hugs.

Angel and Nudge ran to meet them, but I stayed where I was. Frozen. What had happened to Fang? What had stolen the life from his eyes? The unexpressed caring, loving? And in that moment, I wondered the most important question. What had the years done to him?


	3. What He'd Never Say

Notice: _Still _don't own Max Ride or the series content ). Thanks for the reviews, everybody ). Hmm…..let us see….Ah ha! My gift to you: a longer chapter. )

Fang looked back at me with his brooding eyes. His gaze never wavered. It was almost like he was trying to pierce me with unspoken thought alone. And it was working. He stayed back, not bothering to go forward and hug the girls. Dull fury rose within me, penetrating my existence. Okay. He could ignore _me_. I could deal with that. I was….good at shutting out my feelings. But he could at least _act _happy to see Nudge and Angel! If he _dared _to hurt those girl's poor hearts…., my thoughts trailed off darkly. Nudge and Angel seemed utterly oblivious to the silent conflict between me and Fang. Fang and his heart. Something told me that was just it. Fang had lost his heart. I wasn't completely sure…..but I mean, who just flat out stops caring about everything? That's…._not normal_. And you don't need to remind me that we're all not normal in the first place.

The boys' broke my concentration when they decided it was my turn to choke with enough hugs to last a century. I quickly placed a broad smile across my face so they didn't think I was unhappy with them. It wasn't them who had made me mad.

When they thought it was appropriate to let me breathe they let go and we all sat down on some boulders we used to play tag around.

"Oh my….you're so, like, muscular-ish!" Nudge exclaimed, looking at the boys. Iggy and Gazzy looked at each other and grinned. Fang didn't blink an eye.

"And you're, like, so…non-little sister-ish!" Gazzy cried, talking to Nudge and Angel using a perfect imitation Nudge's voice.

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total started laughing. I joined in, though my laughter seemed shaky and off-beat even to me.

I chanced a glance at Fang's expression and was immediately disappointed. This was one of the times that I wished my Voice, my father, Jeb, was there to whisper advice to me through my mind. But he was busy, off….trying to stop global warming, was it? He was involved in so many things these days…

Soon stars came upon a dark, velvet sky, beckoned forth to light the way through this...trial? Everything in my life seemed to be a trial, a test, of some sort. Was that what this was? A test of _what _though? Love? Being stubborn? Something struck me then. Maybe this _was _a test of my love, my stubbornness. You see, in my point of view, love and stubbornness go hand in hand. The stubbornness to prevail through whatever is blocking me from my love, rising over every obstacle.

Pulled once more from my thoughts, I looked up to find that Iggy had started a fire. A simple fire. And that's all it took for the memories to come rushing back. Being on the run, Thanksgiving at Anne's, our first (last, and most horrible) experience at a real, honest to goodness, teachers-the-whole-shebang school….Everyone else seemed lost on Memory Lane as well. We just sat, gazing at the flames dancing and twisting, nature's finest ballerinas.

The minutes passed, us catching up, laughing, remembering old times long forgotten. I shouldn't have let my heart be so lightened. Because despite the peace in my soul, just sitting around being…the flock, I knew eventually I'd have to face whatever I was up against. As the last embers died out, and everyone headed off to bed (back-in-the-old-days style), I guided Iggy over to the side.

"Knew this would happen eventually…" Iggy sighed sadly.

"Iggy, what happened to Fang?" my voice was steady, and I was glad that Iggy couldn't see the sorrow, longing, in my eyes.

"You see, Max, a lot of things happened when we left…."

A/N: Sorry! Meant to make it longer, but I have to get off the computer. I promise a really, nice long chapter soon, okay? ) I'll try to get a good one in tomorrow ).


	4. Memories Unforgotten

Notice: Thanks for the reviews! ) Sadly, I do not own Max Ride or the series content.

"What kind of things, Iggy?" Somehow I wasn't so sure that I wanted to know.

"Well…..Fang….found out…some….things. Some not-so-good-make-you-smile things. He well….." Iggy trailed off, unsure and full of obvious grief for Fang.

What could be so bad that it near-literally took the life out of Fang?

"Well, of course, it was to be expected, he didn't do so good with leaving you. If it wasn't painfully obvious, you had more or less stolen his heart, and he wasn't looking to take it back. Then he discovered, through old papers found at the School, after its destruction, of course….that his mom…..died protecting him. Then he saw….some things. In his opinion, he found out the world was uncaring, made only to destroy or be destroyed. Max, he saw….death. He saw death, Max, innocent, young death." Iggy's words weighed me down with the force of unbreakable shackles. Shackles bound and created from Fang's suffering. Shackles I didn't have the key to.

"You have to help him Max. Gazzy and I have tried. It's no use. He doesn't want his mind changed." Iggy reminded me of so long ago, of mine and Fang's first 'real kiss', in the cave….as we searched for a new home for the flock. So we could live and be happy. Together.

"But what can I possibly do, Iggy?" My voice echoed my inner doubt.

"Max…" Iggy began, smiling a bittersweet smile like the answer was obvious, "Fang needs his heart back. But not just like that. He needs someone to share it with. He needs you, Max, you and only you."

My own heart pounded, whether in realization or fear or uncertainty or…I don't know. But away it pounded, so real, so sure, against my chest. Telling me I really was what Fang needed. What he needed so he could inhale and really breathe, really feel the rush of life.

"I-I don't know Iggy…what if I'm not what he wants?"

Iggy chuckled dryly. "By the way he was moping around and going on about you being so stubborn for literally years after we left, me and Gazzy have gotten the idea stuck in our heads that he wants you, Max. We'll swear to it in court, if that's what'll convince you."

"I'll…..give it a try." I finally said, nervous and the definition of unsure.

Iggy nodded, like he knew all along I'd give in. Well, of course I would. Even if I wasn't in love with Fang.

Iggy looked up at the stars. "'Night Max. And don't be discouraged if he doesn't act like he wants your help. That's just….New Fang. Hopefully New Fang will be packing his bags soon enough." Iggy flashed me a blinding smile before heading over to where the others lay sleeping.

At that moment I realized exactly how tired I was. Gosh, I needed to get some sleep every once in awhile. I went over to an empty place and lay down, cushioning my head on my arms. As my eyes closed and the faint chuckle of wind between leaves brought me closer to sleep, I thought I heard a soft rustling a few yards away.


	5. Tears for Tomorrow

Notice: Yes, my friends, I still do not own Max Ride or the series content ). Thanks for the reviews! I promise I'll go more into detail about what Fang saw later when Max helps him. _If _she can help him. Insert cliff hanger theme music here ).

I must be dreaming, because things like this don't happen. I was in a maze, in what could only have been winter I assumed, seeing as I was cold. A bitter, unforgiving kind of cold. I calmly walked about the passageway,; I wasn't afraid, what could possibly happen to you in a dream? There were leaves falling down, almost raining from the overcast sky. **Swssssh.** A slow, near-silent noise came from behind me. I quickly turned on my heels, searching for the source. I saw nothing behind me, but a blank concrete wall. Another vast sea of grey, as was on all my sides. I continued forward, a little bit quicker now. That's when I felt like someone was watching me. I could sense their eyes following me, icy on my back. I started running. And footsteps followed me. I ran, until I reached a dead end. I spun around, desperate for escape, as my wings wouldn't come out.

"You can't run from the truth." Fang's voice whispered softly. And then I fell into day.

I woke up due to a bright and persistent sun that shone despite the dark things I had learned. I sat up, pushing my hair aside. The rest of the flock was sleeping. I would've prodded them awake for old time's sake, but for some reason it felt weird to. I mean, they were, like, all grown up.

I snuck past them and made my way over to the beginning of the forest. I leaned on a tree and sat waiting for….something. For one of the flock to wake up? I don't know. But right now I had absolutely nothing to do.

The minutes passed by, long and with an utter lack of purpose. I must have been dozing off, because I very nearly jumped when I heard a familiar rustling yards away. I opened my eyes and turned to find Fang sprawled across a boulder, eyes closed, closed off from the world. _He lost his heart. _Iggy's words pierced my mind, and I knew what I had to do. To save Fang and myself.

I silently got up and walked over to the boulder. Fang could hear me, no doubt, but remained where he was. I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "Mornin' Fang." I said quietly. For some reason I was getting butterflies just talking to him. Fang shrugged off my hand and didn't speak.

I wasn't about to give up so easily. "What's up Fang?"

Fang opened his eyes to glare at me but refused to utter a word.

"You know, I don't care how long this takes, but I'm going to find your heart whether you like it or not." Probably not my best words for the situation, I realized, but hey, I'm Max. Deal with it.

Fang leapt up from the stone, walking briskly away. "What if I don't _want _to have one?!" he hissed. Great, I had gotten him mad…at least he was speaking.

I followed behind him loyally, taking his hand. When he tried to shake out of it, I placed both hands over one of his and held tight. "Too bad."

Fang moved on, over the forest floor. I held tight and stayed by his side.

"Fang….I know what you're feeling. I do. And I know it's horrible. Like there's no way to move on, no way to find yourself."

"Really?" he spat, looking down at me. "How many kids have you seen killed? She was nine, Max. NINE. And all she was doing was trying to save her life."

I froze.

"And do you know what makes me sick? She died because someone pushed her out of the way."

It seemed every part of me became ice cold. In that moment, I _did _see. I saw a helpless little girl, crying. Her parents had been separated from her. There was no way for her to find them unless she escaped. She had to escape. She found where she needed to be, not pushing, not shoving. She even let those in most need go before her. And then it happened. When it was her turn, she was pushed aside. Not permitted to continue.

I cried myself, icy, fast tears.

Fang looked away, into the woods.

"She was my sister, Max." Fang whispered, before opening his vast, velvet dark wings and ejecting himself into the sky.

I sank to my knees, and beckoned forth the tears.


	6. Flight for My Yesterday

Notice: Still don't own Max Ride or the series content, my friends. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

What had struck me the most, was that I _had _been through what Fang was going through now. I had watched my brother die….because some scientists had decided it was time he took a break and 'retire'.

Through my tears I wondered what time it was. I should probably head back, so the flock wouldn't worry. But Fang needed me. Now. I weighed the two options, but couldn't decide which had the most priority, in a logical sense. In an illogical sense, Fang was much, much, much more important. Not that I didn't love the flock beyond belief, but because…he was Fang. And there isn't much more to say.

I didn't have time to decide, however, before Angel timidly tapped my shoulder. She helped me to my feet and looked up at me with sad eyes. In that moment, I could see past her eighteen-year-old self, into her spirit, that of the orphan six-year-old.

"Max…..Fang needs you. He's….crying."

Wait. Fang was _crying_? He had just been angry, and, before that, with less emotion than a rock. The idea of Fang, well, Former Fang, crying….tough, quiet Fang? Even less, this New Fang. I couldn't comprehend that idea all too well.

"Angel….where's Fang?" I asked, barely managing to scrap together an imitation of calm.

"I don't know. I think he's in a cave, up on top of….you know, that one mountain. Where we had Iggy's thirteenth birthday."

"Okay, Angel, okay…you head back to the flock and stay with them. I'm going after Fang." I felt like I was back in the old days. Still the leader, making the decisions, calling the shots.

Angel nodded wordlessly and started to walk away. Midstep, she paused.

"Max….he's thinking scary things." And then she was gone.

Angel's words pumped new adrenaline throughout my body as I took flight, my wings vast and a contrast to the sun's rays that filtered through them. I remembered roughly where the mountain was….about ten minutes away. If you didn't have wings. About three minutes away. If you didn't have wings and super speed on your side.

I flew up the side of the mountain full speed, only slowing when I reached the highest cliff.

"Fang?" I called, into a small opening that was part of the mountain.

"Go away, Max." Fang's words were not annoyed. No, that was putting it way too lightly. He sounded as if he had welded burning steel into his words. I involuntarily took a step back from the opening, shocked.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. You see, I sort of like this guy I used to know. I believe his name was Fang. You may have heard of him. Rather famous these days. Anyways, I would like to speak with him again, kick him in the shins again, and all this other fun stuff we used to do way back in the day. So, if you wouldn't mind…wait, no, even if you _do_ mind, I'll stay right here." My voice was steady and firm, to my pleasure. Fang would have to realize sooner or later I would not just 'go away'. Then we could talk through all this, so I could kick him for having the flock and I get this worried.

"Well, then, I'm sorry you're about to waste your time." Fang replied, his voice abruptly cooling to faded ice.

I sighed. I walked into the opening and sat across from him, leaning against the cave wall. "How would you like to do this? We can begin by me saying something reassuring, or…..you letting out your feelings…or me telling you how stubborn you are…..or _this_."

I stopped talking, and leaned across the small space. I touched my lips to Fang's. Though his heart and the rest of him was hard and cold, Fang's lips were soft. They were the only vulnerable part of him, not hard and armored against the world.


	7. No One to Hear the Echoes

Notice: Max Ride and the series content belongs to someone who art though not me .

Fang pulled back, looking surprised. I sat up straight and crossed my legs.

"So you see, I'm very serious about this whole thing. I haven't seen Fang for about twelve years, and I didn't paint my nails and destroy the name of Max for nothing."

Fang tried hard to make his expression….well, expressionless. He could be oh so _difficult_.

"Huh." Was all he said.

_Alas, progress, _I thought.

"Is there anything you'd like to, you know, talk about? I mean, it's not as if I haven't been through the same thing. I know how you feel." My voice was soft, but not vulnerable. I couldn't afford to be rejected, it would tear me apart.

"_Really_? How do you manage that?" Fang asked, not concealing the sarcasm whatsoever.

"You know…..Ari." I whispered, not caring to bring back the memories that still haunted my sleep at times.

Fang tensed, but I could see his eyes soften a tiny bit.

"Sorry for your loss, but that is not the same kind as mine. I saw her die when she had a chance to live." His words were not meant to be harsh, but they still had a cutting edge about them.

I flinched slightly. "A loss is a loss, Fang. How a person died and if they could have lived doesn't matter. They're gone. And you receive the same kind of pain. That's all I'm trying to say, Fang. I know how you feel, because that pain is a part of me too. And it will always be there, though I know now what I didn't know before. They, Ari, your sister, would want us not to forever mourn them, but to remember them as we live our lives to the fullest. Making the most of the time we have." I had to get this across to him somehow, had to get him to see, to understand.

"Maybe so, Max, maybe so. But have you ever thought that maybe I _don't _want to 'live my life to the fullest'? I've had enough of that in the past, and you see where that's gotten me. Maybe I want to keep them on my mind, so I keep them with me no matter what. Max, you…you don't get it. No one does. And no one ever will." Fang was sure of this, sure that no one could ever reach him, ever begin to comprehend what it was that he thought, felt, saw in each new sight of his broken life. That's what made me the saddest. He had no hope for a future, no care for the present, and no thought but for the past.

Don't get me wrong, I want him to keep his mother and sister with him, but….he was doing it…_wrong. _He should be filled with the memory of them, how they put aside their interests to save others, how they loved him. But instead he filled himself with cold, the echoes of their footsteps, the times he never had, and never would have.

"Fang…then tell me so I _do_ get it. Tell me so I can understand. Tell me so that I can save Fang."

A/N Sorry the chapter is so short! I'll try to get a longer one later today, when my work's done. Thanks for your comments, it brightens my day to hear the voice of the readers 


	8. Night Before Day

Notice: I don't own Max Ride or the series content, my friends.

Fang looked at me for a long while. "No one _can _understand." He whispered. I was surprised that he hadn't gotten angry, yet I had a feeling that the shouting wasn't over.

"How do you know? You've never tried to see if someone can understand. You've never taken a step towards the future, never thought about the present."

Fang's eyes glinted with cold anger. He turned from me, facing the cave wall. "Shouldn't you run along home to the others?" He asked, propping his feet up against the wall.

"They're big kids now, Fang. I don't need to baby-sit them." I wasn't going to let Fang drive me away with snide remarks. After all the things he's been putting me through, I was _so _not letting him get off that easily.

"Hmph. Well then, enjoy the view. You might as well get something out of coming up here." He closed his eyes, like he was about to go to sleep. But I knew he would be listening to my every word.

"I don't know, Fang….a world with so many possibilities and daylight and people who care about me….who would want to look at _that_?" I replied, measuring his reaction.

Fang's smile at my remark was sardonic. "Yes, I got bored of it as well awhile ago."

Fang was obviously enjoying himself at the moment. Why did he have to be so difficult? With a shock of realization, I discovered this was how stubborn I used to be, and still was, when I was the leader of the flock.

"Hmmm…I suppose having a life _does _get tiresome." I continued, eyeing him curiously.

"You're the first to agree with me." Now I could sense some of the underlying tension in his voice, behind the sarcasm.

"I meant to say having a life where you're unwilling to let anyone in, let anyone love you, care about you."

Fang's eyes shot open, masked with black fury. "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, MAX!" He shouted. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU COME UP IN HERE AFTER TWELVE YEARS TELLING ME HOW HORRIBLE MY JOB AT LIVING IS, LIKE YOU REALLY CARE!" His razor-sharp words bounced off the walls, echoing back at me, slamming into me over and over, reflecting his pain. I shrunk back a bit, retreating closer to the wall.

"JUST GO AWAY. Go away like….everyone….else…" Fang's last words were barely more than a whisper. He fell to the ground, his head causing a dull echo against the cave floor.

I rushed to his side, putting my head to his chest. I could hear a steady heart beat.

"FANG?!" I cried, shaking him slightly. Still his eyes remained shut.


	9. When Time Stops Altogether

A/N No, my friends, Fang has not died. I thought I'd tell you to spare you of that kind of suspense. But you'll have to wait to find out what happened….

_B-Bmp. B-Bmp. B-Bmp. _My heart fluttered with each new breath. And not in a good way. Fang's eyes were still closed and unseeing. I had moved him to a new position, one I learned in a CPR class when Jeb had forced us girls to finish as much school as possible. His heart beat remained steady, as far as I could tell. My own heart was just about leaping out of my chest.

"Fang….don't leave me." I whispered, stroking his hair and bending over him, in an attempt to shield him from harm.

"IGGY!? GAZZY?! NUDGE?! ANGEL?!" I cried out, not wanting to leave Fang to get help, but needing help to save Fang.

A breeze drifted into the cave and I shivered. I continued to run my hand through Fang's hair, to keep myself calm and keep Fang calm, if he was even aware of any of this at all.

Time seemed to drag as I waited for help to arrive.


	10. Running For Your Life

Notice: As always, I do not own Max Ride or the series content.

It seemed to take years for the flock to reach the cave. That whole time I sat there, never leaving his side. I whispered to him, telling him what the girls and I (and Total) had done since they left. Told him I knew everything would be okay. But most of all, I told him how much I loved him, and how he wasn't allowed to leave me as I would never leave him.

I looked up only when Iggy came rushing across the entrance, the first to make it to the cave.

"Max?!" he cried, coming to a stop over me and Fang's limp body. "What happened?!"

"Max?" Angel's timid voice echoed. She tapped me on the shoulder and I realized I hadn't answered.

"I-I…don't _know_. He just…got angry…and then…that was it. He fell. His voice gave out, and he fell. He…also hit his head a bit during the fall." My voice was shaky, and I took hold of Fang's hand. His chest rose up and fell down, in only slightly shaky breaths.

Angel kneeled beside us, as did Nudge and Gazzy and Total when they made it to the cave. Iggy stood over us, his mouth a hard line.

"Max….I think he'll be okay. His thoughts are relatively clear, and he can hear most of what we're saying." Angel reported, her eyes watery,

_**He needs a doctor, Max. Now. **_

Angel's voice echoed in my mind, and my panic rose to a new height.

"Well, off we go." Iggy announced, and everyone nodded. Obviously Angel had sent them the same thought, so that Fang wouldn't hear it and get all panicky about going to the hospital.

I tried to help Iggy carry Fang, but Gazzy said no, that I had been through enough for now. He and Iggy hoisted Fang up, and edged towards the cave opening. All of us spread out our wings to their full extent, brushing each other's wings slightly in the smallish space available.

The cold night air brushed across our faces and stung our eyes as we headed out into the black sky, away from our home, away from our safety. This time we weren't running away for our lives. We were running to save Fang.

A/N: Yes, short chapter, but, look! Another one just behind it!


	11. Forced to Leave You There

Notice: I bet you know what I'll be saying by now, my friends. Please insert a smiley face here, as my computer's being mean. Maximum Ride and all series content does not belong to me.

We were twenty minutes away from the hospital when Fang started coughing. Other than, you couldn't call it coughing. It was more like he was hanging on for dear life, and he very well may be. Iggy and Gazzy hovered in mid air abruptly; making sure Fang would be alright and make it to the hospital okay.

Angel, Nudge, and I gathered around him, worried expressions reflected on all of our faces. But Fang couldn't let go, couldn't leave. He just…couldn't. A tear drop hit my hand, and I brushed it away, not even knowing that I had been crying. I laid a hand on Fang's shoulder, and we continued on.

We reached the hospital what seemed like decades later. Some people in the parking lot had spotted us overhead, and doctors, patients, as well as visitors alike were rushing out to see what was going on. I sped forward in front of the flock, with one last look over my shoulder.

A doctor in a white coat (cringe) walked forward to meet me.

"M-Miss Ride? What can we do for you?" she asked. She looked young, and had a kind face like Dr. Mart…_mom_.

"We need a doctor…now. Fang….something happened to Fang." My voice was still shaky, but firm and serious.

"We'll bring out a stretcher, it'll be better for him." The doctor's eyes had widened when I said Fang was in trouble.

Five minutes later the flock and I were keeping up with a stretcher along a crowded hall. Doctors and patients kept peeking their heads from behind doorways, taking a long glance at us. There was a deep sorrow in their eyes when they saw Fang lying helpless on the stretcher. They knew this was bad. How bad….I didn't know.

I had relayed what had happened in the first few minutes. We reached a door at the end of a long, brightly lit hall. The doctor, Dr. Sendringham, told us she was awfully sorry but we had to wait outside. That tightened my heart, but the flock and I didn't protest. Through the door's tiny window, I saw two other doctors that were there to help Fang.

We sat down in the waiting room, with everyone staring at us, as to be expected. The room became a blur. A blur of white coats, green aprons, and the stinging scent of antiseptic. Iggy had a hand on one of my shoulders, and Angel hugged me. The others were looking at the floor, crying.

I shuddered, and a single tear drop landed on the tile floor.


	12. Now and Forever

Notice: I don't own Max Ride or the series content.

"Max? Maximum…Ride?" a nurse called out into the waiting room hesitantly a half hour later.

The flock's heads shot up, looking around in anticipation.

I bravely got up, putting a reassuring hand on Angel's shoulder before heading to the front desk.

"Yeah?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could possibly manage.

"The doctor's say that Fang…um…sort of requested your presence. The doctor's said that it would be okay." The nurse spoke softly, looking down at some important-looking papers on her desk. She seemed really shy. Poor girl.

"Thanks, I'll, uh, I'll go check it out." I replied, shifting nervously.

I went back to the flock and whispered to everyone where I was going. They told me to make sure he was okay for them. I promised that I would. Down the hall I walked, with people still glancing at me every once in awhile. I couldn't shake off the memories of the School. Flashes of tests, of never-ending mazes, cages and….I shuddered. But Fang needed me. He needed me to endure this. Imagine what it's like for him to be half-conscious watching blurs of people in white coats, with next to no idea of what they were doing or if somehow he'd been captured by the force he thought was defeated.

The hall finally ended after what seemed like an eternity of walking. I hesitantly pushed open the door, and poked my head in.

"Ah, Max!" announced a man I didn't know. The other two doctors looked up, and smiled.

"He wanted you to be here." Another doctor said, pointing to Fang.

"Will….will he be okay?" I asked, hoping their smiles meant it'd all be okay, like nothing ever happened.

"He should be Max, he should be. He had a stroke, actually." That one girl doctor from before assured me. I was too panicked to really remember her name when she told it to the flock and I.

"Do you know what could have possibly caused his stroke, Max?" the first male doctor said, his voice and face going serious as he went into 'doctor mode'.

"He…he was really angry. And before that, he had been under emotional stress….for most likely years." I answered, shivering at the thought and going to sit on a chair close to Fang's side.

"What caused the stress?" the girl doctor asked next.

I looked down at Fang, his peacefully resting face. My eyes softened, and I met the doctor's eyes. "He wouldn't want me to tell you."

The doctor nodded, understanding.

"Well, we've got to go collect some paperwork and get everything settled for Fang, here. He should stay with us for at least another day or so. We'll let you have some space." With that, the three doctors turned to leave the room.

"Oh yeah, and if you need anything, press that button right there." One of the doctors pointed to a small, red button before exiting the room with the other two doctors.

I nodded to the shut door, seconds late. I turned my attention back to Fang.

"Hey, Max." I was startled that he was up and could even be semi-coherent.

"Uh, hi Fang." I replied, looking at him closely.

"Hey, hey Max? Why's the sky like, all bright and not all bluish?"

I almost wanted to laugh. Oh great….Fang was obviously taking his turn at sounding like an utter idiot. And if I wasn't so scared and worried about him, I'd be enjoying every moment of this.

"Hey Max? Ew. Max isn't all that fun to say. How about Maxness? That sounds funny." Fang continued, not all too concerned that I hadn't explained about the sky.

"Max? Are you still here? I asked them to bring me my angel. Should I send, um…whoever they are, a thank you card? They brought me my angel. That was nice of them." Fang looked at me, his eyes finally opening. His dark eyes looked far away, like he was counting stars.

My heart ached. He had called me his angel. If only words could describe how much I loved this impossible man.

"Yeah, Fang. I'm here. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing….I dunno. I can't feel anything. Is that supposed to happen? Max, do I get to be yours, too?"

"Get to be what, Fang?" I put my hand on the side of his face, leaning over the side of the bed.

"Do I get be your angel? I mean, I think it's only a fair trade, since I let you be mine and all." Fang's eyes seemed to come back to the present for a fraction of a second, searching my face intently. Then they drifted back to the stars. He had some serious counting to do.

"Yes, Fang, you're my angel. And you know what?"

"What Max?"

"You're always going to be." I stroked his face with my thumb.

"That's good, Max. That's….good…." Fang yawned then, his former exhaustion returning slightly.

"You know you can go to bed, right?" I asked.

"But I don't want my angel to go away, so I have to stay awake." He announced it as if it was obvious.

"I won't go."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And Max?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Thanks for not giving up on me…." Then Fang's eyes closed again, and he seemed to fall asleep seconds later.

"You're welcome." I whispered into a silent void.

…

I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke with a start to a loud beeping noise. I frantically looked at Fang, then at a nearby monitor. There was a flat line going across the screen, and common sense told me that wasn't good.

I moved, willing Fang to stay alive. I reached across Fang and pressed the small, red button with every ounce of strength I had.

Immediately, the doctors returned. The lady kindly moved me out of the way and went about helping Fang.

And all I could do was stand there, motionless. Stand there, and plead that Fang would be alright. Fang, my angel.


	13. Don't Let It Be Your Last Breath

Notice: I do not owneth Maximum Ride or its contents.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, my friends. I've been busy-ish.

I could sense the tension in the atmosphere. I could practically feel an electric current flowing between all of us. But I didn't care. I didn't care anymore. I was too busy crying. It seemed I was crying a lot lately. Not fast, gushy tears, but slow, prolonged, full-of-dread tears.

The doctors hastily checked his vital signs and used some high-tech gadget on him. You see, since the School's old bases were discovered, regular doctors had gained new technology to help save people. I was glad they were using it to save Fang now, but I would have never wished in a million years that he would be saved by something from the School. I wondered if they were using the same technology the School used to save Ari, after I had broken his neck all those years ago.

I wasn't sure if it was a trick of my eyes, but I thought I saw a slightly raised point in the line on the monitor's screen. They would have to pick up the pace, because if they waited any longer, he would lose his life for sure. With no turning back. No redoes.

Slowly, as if by magic, Fang's lifeline raised itself and gained speed. Slowly, mind you. So my heart still practically choked itself every single second.

"You can do it, Fang. You can live." I whispered.

One doctor rushed to the other side of the room, and returned brandishing a large needle, filled with a strange, unreal silver liquid. My gag reflex picked up, affected by memories of the School. The doctor hurried to Fang's side, and daintily injected him with the liquid. Struggling to gain my composure, I told myself over and over that the doctor was using whatever it was to keep Fang alive, which was a good thing.

_**Max, what…what's wrong? What happened to Fang? **_

Angel's timid voice echoed in my mind, shaken and scared.

_Sweetie, it's okay. There were some…complications…but the doctors are helping Fang right now. They're giving him medicine._

_**Max, Fang's mind is like, I don't know, fireworks. But much less pleasant. There are flashes of really, really bright lights. Max, I'm scared.**_

_Angel, it'll all be alright, okay? Fang will get better, we will pound him for making us worry, then we will go on and live merry lives. With Fang as our merry good scout, of course. _

I earned myself a shaky laugh from Angel. Soon she retreated from my mind, but I could tell she was listening in.

I glanced up at the monitor again, scolding myself for becoming distracted. The line was fairly raised in various points, and was becoming smoother and with a faster tempo. I sighed for what seemed liked the first time in hours, enjoying, for the moment, a sense of release.

"He'll be okay, Max. He gave us quite the scare a few moments ago, I'd say. He definitely can't leave the hospital for at least three days now, including the calculations for your higher recovery rate." The female doctor, Dr. Whatsername, said reassuringly, though the effect was slightly off due to the quake in her own voice.

"Can the rest of the flock come in?" I finally asked, eyeing the pale, expressionless face of a sleeping Fang. My angel had been through so much, I was surprised he could stand on two feet in this world.

The doctor looked over at him, too. "Yes. But you'll all have to be really quiet, and if it gets to be too much for him, you'll have to leave." She agreed gravely.

I nodded. Anything for Fang.

Just then, as two of the doctors left for a better kind of medicine, the flock burst quietly into the room.

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed in a whisper. "We were so worried it was like Ah! and stuff."

I smiled slightly, it seemed that after the reunion everyone was becoming more like the flock again.

The rest attacked me with a million questions and kept telling me how worried they were and how they really hoped he'd be okay so they could all, like, fly into the sunset and be happy and live together again. In all the commotion, I didn't notice Iggy walk over to Fang's bed.

"Way to scare the heck out of us, Fnick." He whispered moodily, though his smile was wide and bright.

I hugged the younger ones, protecting them like I used to back in the old days. We all gathered around Fang's bed and eventually fell asleep in the chairs we had brought up.

Late into the night, I awoke with a headache. I twisted around in my chair, trying to sit up, because I had sunk in my chair when I fell asleep. I tried to go back to sleep, but for some reason or another I just flat out couldn't.

A voice, like fresh-fallen snow, carried across the room.

"Max?"


	14. When All Was Lost

Notice: I do not own Maximum Ride or the series content.

A/N: If I take a gazillion years to update, it's because I'm busy this coming week. I'll do my best to update, however.

I looked around hesitantly.

"Who's there?" I whispered into the unyielding night.

_**It's me, Jeb.**_

Oh. I hadn't realized that the voice had been in my mind.

_**How is Fang holding up?**_

The flock and I had mostly overcome or resentment towards Jeb, and he had once again taken position of a father-like figure.

_He's doing…better. Had a stroke, you know?_

Surprisingly, I wasn't being sarcastic.

_**Hmmm….I can probably guess what caused it. How are the others doing?**_

_They're pretty shaken. Couldn't you have at least dropped in, you know, _not _as a voice in my head?_

_**Max. You know I've tried my best. But you see, I've been a little caught up in trying to stop global warming, promoting peace, restoring forests, and all that other fun stuff. **_

_No need to be so sarcastic, daddy. _I thought snidely.

Sigh. Some things never changed.

_**Max, please show a **__little __**respect. I am your father, after all. You're over twenty. Act like it.**_

_Hmph. Fair is fair. So, how art my family people?_

_**They're fine. Can't wait to see you again.**_

_Hmmm…Hey!_

_**….What?**_

_I've got to…um…go. Wait. Can you even, like, exit your mind? I mean, it's sort of like a chatroom, right? But I can't really log off…Either way, the Prince has awoken. I'm gonna go see if he needs anything, okay?_

_**Okay. Tell him I hope he feels better. Sigh….of to go do my favorite hobby. **_

_Which is?_

_**Saving the world, as usual.**_

I felt a sudden warmth in my mind, like lying on a beach as the day ends. I think it was the Voice's –er, Jeb's- way of smiling in my mind. How weird.

I positioned myself so that I was leaning over the side of Fang's bed.

"How are you?" I whispered, almost silently.

"Max?" Fang asked. I couldn't see his face in the dark, but his voice sounded a bit stronger.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Um….I was dreaming before, right?"

"Dreaming about what?" I inquired, curious as always.

"About the angel conversation." Fang, expressionless, emotionless, tired-of-the-world Fang….sounded embarrassed.

"No, not really." I barely managed to muffle my laughter.

"Great. Well. I'm still not welcoming the world back with open arms. Especially after it tried to kill me." Fang's voice became harder, though it wasn't nearly as impressive as the first time he told me how cruel the world was.

"_No_. You're _stubbornness_ and _lack of emotional venting _tried to kill you. And nearly succeeded." I corrected firmly.

Fang was silent for a moment, and I wondered if he fell asleep or was just ignoring me.

"You know before, when I was unconscious in the cave, and when I was lying in bed, and you stroked my hair?" he whispered.

"Uh-hmmm?" I replied, not really understanding where he was going with this.

Suddenly, Fang's voice became soft as silk and held an indescribable intensity. "That was nice. I'll admit it. Right then….I wanted to care about the world again, if only for my dying moments. If only for the moments you held me softly again."

It was my turn to be silent. "Fang…."

"Yes, Max?"

"I'm not sure if you meant everything you said when you were being….idiotic. But I did. I mean….I meant everything I've said since the beginning. About the world, about you, about me….But mostly about you. You _are _my angel. Maybe this all sounds weird to you, since you were gone when I finally grew up, finally understood that I loved you. And that it wasn't just a crush. Maybe I'm too late. Maybe you don't want me any more. Maybe you'll count me with the world and destroy all your feelings again. You'll destroy yourself. But Fang, you'll be destroying me as well. And I don't care if I'm too late, or if the world crashes tomorrow. All I care is that I'm here and you're here and we're here together." I suddenly let out all my feelings, everything I've felt and thought since the day the flock split.

Fang didn't answer. Fang couldn't answer. Because he was a little busy kissing me.

Fang stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers. I put my hand in his free one. We sat there for awhile, whispering to each other, until we both fell asleep, with my head still resting on his shoulder.

The next morning, chaos rose with the sun.


	15. The Next Step

Notice:

Fang: Sigh. This weird 'writer' person told me to tell you that she doesn't own Maximum Ride or the series content.

Max: Wait….We have a series?

Fang: Sigh. Apparently.

Me: Fang! More enthusiasm!

Fang: Or what?

Me: -whispers in his ear-

Fang: Hello awesome reviewer people! –twitches and laughs nervously- -eyes me-

Me: Good. –pats Fang on the head-

A/N: Yeah…I felt like typing that for some odd reason.

"_I'm going home._" Fang said icily for what was about the millionth time.

The doctors stood their ground, and one was stupid enough to continue the argument. "Now, let's be reasonable, Fang." One of the men began, flustered. "You know that, even at your incredible recovery rate, you need at least two more days here."

Fang looked at him like he was an idiot. I just tried not to laugh. If they thought _I _was stubborn….well, let's see how they do when they're up against Fang.

_**Max, you know that Fang needs that rest! **_

Jeb's voice entered my mind, his tone scolding.

_Um, what's that dad? The reception's horrible here, I think we're breaking up. Zzzzzzttt. Zzzzzzttt. _

I blocked Jeb out of my mind but not before I heard his cry of protest. Oh well. I could talk to him later. The woman doctor was opening her mouth to speak when Fang broke in.

"Now, let's be _reasonable_." He began in a mocking tone. "I could burst out of here any second I feel like it. Now, do you want this the easy way, or the breaking-all-your-windows way? And I personally like those windows."

"Doctors, to avoid a scene, can't we just take Fang home? I mean, I'm sure if we need help, we can get it from my mom. She's a doctor too, you know. We'll make sure the poor dear rests 24/7" I put in, silencing Fang with a look.

The doctors paused, taking a moment to whisper amongst themselves. One of the doctors shot a wary glance at Fang.

"We've all agreed that the more he protests the more his condition worsens. We'll let you take him home, but we'll have to have a word with your mother, Dr. Martinez." The woman doctor finally said, addressing me and more or less ignoring Fang's presence.

I nodded. "Yeah. Okay." I said agreeably.

"Well, with that all settled….we need you to sign some forms for us and you're all good to go. We'll get you some medicine to take along with you." The doctors all turned to fetch the documents, etc..

"Hey, miss!" I called to the girl doctor. She was the last one to go out the door, and she was almost out the door when I called her back.

"Yes?" she asked, one hand on the frame of the door.

"While we're here, should our dear Fang get a flu shot?" I asked, smiling.

The doctor smiled back. "Nah, he's good for now."

The doctor left Fang and me alone in the room. The rest of the flock, after making sure Fang was okay, had practically stampeded down the halls to the hospital's cafeteria.

"So….now what?" asked Fang, twisting a rubber band between his fingers.

"We'll become a flock again, go home…..and then we'll pound you for being such a Fang." I announced.

"Such a Fang?" Fang inquired, looking at me with an expression that suggested I had some issues.

"Yes. A Fang." I restated, giving him a look that dared him to challenge me.

He just sighed. "Uh-hmmm. A Fang." Then he continued to mess around with the rubber band as we waited for the flock to hurry up and get back so we could, like, _leave_.

A/N: Sorry to leave this off at a non-cliffie, but I have to get off the computer. I promise to update as soon as possible!


	16. Together We Should Hope

Notice: I do not own Maximum Ride, the series content, or any of the dearest characters.

A/N: Ah ha! I shall update, my friends!

A few minutes later, the flock burst through the door, laughing and pushing each other.

"I'm glad _you all _are having such a great time." Fang said sourly, glaring at the monitor and all the hospital stuff he had to put up with.

"Glad to see _somebody's _taking everything with such good grace." Angel retorted, but with a teasing smile. "Hey, Max, I loved that 'a Fang' thing. I sort of shared it with the flock."

Fang looked as surprised as Fang could look for a second then turned to glare at me like a basilisk. "Well, _that's _just great."

"Aw, don't be such a spoil sport!" Nudge chimed in. "I thought it was cute. Like a bumbling, beloved caveman or something, you know?"

Gazzy and Iggy snickered and I full out laughed. Yep. That was _exactly _what Fang wanted to be compared to. A bumbling caveman.

I admired the restraint Fang showed when he didn't respond. Moments later, my mom entered the room, with the other doctors right behind her.

"Max, honey! And…oh! Everyone's here!" my mom exclaimed, coming forward to hug each of us. She turned to Fang then. "So sorry about everything that's happened to you. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be getting you out of here very soon."

Fang just nodded, but with more warmth than when he first met my mom.

"So….can we go now?" Iggy asked, looking as best he could in my mom's direction.

"Yeah, but do me a favor. Be careful and take it slow on your way home. Have you guys discussed exactly what you're doing yet?" my mom asked, speaking to all of us.

"No, Ms. Martinez. Actually, I was about to bring it up when you came in." Angel spoke up, smiling.

"Oh! Well, then. Don't let me get in your way. I have to talk some things over with the doctors, anyways."

With that, the doctors (including my mom) left again.

"So….what's the plan?" Gazzy asked, looking around the room to meet everyone's eyes.

"Um….I don't know…" Nudge put in doubtfully, biting her lip.

"I think we should stick together from now on." Angel announced, taking a seat beside me.

"Yeah. I'm tired of running around. I feel like half of me is missing without everyone together." Iggy added, leaning against the wall.

"What do you think, Fang, Max?" Angel asked, turning in her seat to face Fang and me.

Fang was silent, lost in thought. In that moment I fully realized that the pain would never be totally absent from Fang's eyes. Something like that didn't just go away with a few words and a few kisses. I wanted to be there, still. Be there to witness the moment when the pain was almost fully faded. To hold his hand and just…be together.

"What do you all say to reforming the flock?" I finally asked, my voice betraying the tension and deep emotion underlying my words.


	17. One of Those Memories

Notice: I do not own Maximum Ride, the series content, or any of that other stuff.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, my friends! I haven't been able to get on a computer. Alas, you shall have to wait no longer!

The room was silent for a short while.

"Yeah! We most definitely, like, should get back to together!" Nudge cried, breaking the shroud of thought.

Iggy had his say next.

"I agree with Nudge. We should stick together from now on."

I nodded, encouraging everyone to add their input.

"I think that would be best. And the most fun." Angel said, turning to look at everyone.

Gazzy didn't hesitate at all.

"Most definitely! I'll have to, I dunno, stick us together with glue if any of you say no!" he exclaimed. Due to his expression, I feared he wasn't kidding about the glue thing. Glue. Ick.

"Well, you know _I _want us to. That goes without debate." I chimed in.

I couldn't help but notice that Fang hadn't spoken yet.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who acknowledged his silence.

"What do you think, Fang?" Angel asked quietly.

I admired Angel for many things. One was that she let Fang speak for himself, even though, no doubt, she knew what he was thinking. Fang had been looking out the window, as far as I could tell not really paying attention to the conversation. At the sound of his name he turned his face away from the outside world and looked Angel in the eye. Even with their new-found brightness, I could decipher the ghost of Fang's pain in his eyes. He spoke quietly, his voice smooth and unquestionable, just like the old days.

"Yeah. That'd be…nice." he spoke slowly, his mouth turning up into half a smile.

Angel and Nudge practically cried (you, know, with tears) for joy. I suppose the boys thought that was a bit too girly for them, so they just smiled with an extra notch of brightness. I, being, you know, _Max_, didn't rush forward and start singing with a chorus or anything. I just, _smoothly_, mind you, walked to his bedside and gave him one of those claps on his back.

"'Cause, of course, either way we'd drag you into it somehow." I said, smiling widely.

Fang's own smile seemed to lighten at my words. The others laughed. …..That sound, carefree laughter, was something I hadn't heard in a long time. I savored it in my heart, and smiled to myself. A secret, happy smile. Gosh, _everyone _seemed to be smiling lately.

Just then, my mom walked into the room.

"Okay, you all. Get your bags and, er, someone help Fang, and let's hit the road. Or, in your case, the sky." my mom announced, grinning. As I said. _Everyone's _smiling.

My mom had been kind enough to bring along two bags of homemade chocolate chip cookies (which were devoured in approximately eleven seconds). Then she shooed us off, and said, with a wink, that she wanted to beat us home. We, being the competitive people we are, said we were game and took off.

As the first kiss of wind fluttered throughout my hair, I glanced over at Fang. And already I knew that something, as inevitable as it was, was wrong.


	18. I've Been Thinking

Notice: No, I don't own Maximum Ride or the series content.

A/N: Eh-ha! I have updated!

I drifted to Fang's side, and caught Angel glancing towards us. She faced forward, deep in thought. I focused my gaze on Fang. I admired how he was able to fly after all the stuff he had been through recently. I touched him lightly on the shoulder and he looked up absent mindedly.

"Want to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to guess? I'm getting pretty good at it too, you know." I whispered. I didn't want the flock to overhear, just in case Fang didn't want them to.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" he began, only slightly sarcastically. "Gosh. I miss the days where you all were completely unobservant."

I laughed wryly. "Yeah. As if those days ever existed. Now, really, what's up?"

"Huh." he sighed. "Well, I've been doing some thinking…."

I immediately tensed up a bit. Somehow, every time I heard those words, something bad happened. Or was about to happen. Or could happen. Or….you get the point. Those words, in my dictionary, were like….bad juju.

Fang put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't get so worked up, okay? You'll find out soon enough. It's nothing bad, I promise. Or…well…I guess it _could _be bad…" he trailed off then, frowning slightly.

"Hon, don't give me a heart attack and expect me to not worry because you say 'it's nothing bad'." I blushed ever so slightly as the word 'hon' passed my lips. I didn't mean it be lovey dovey anyway.

Fang rolled his eyes. "You people are way too overprotective."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah. You're right. Why should we be worried about you after recently you've done a spectacular job of hating the world and everything in it?" I said sarcastically. On the inside I hoped he wouldn't get mad or anything. I hoped I wasn't speaking too freely of the subject.

To my surprise, Fang laughed. I mean, he just…_laughed_. If it was hard for Old Fang to laugh, it was a darn near _miracle _for New Fang to laugh.

"Don't look so shocked, Max. I hardly think I deserve to be isolated from society if I laugh every now and then." Fang teased in the way only he could. It was hard to describe. His teasing tone…was like….light wings and shadows and laughter combined. Yet it made my whole spirit feel like it was lit by the sun.

"Okay. I trust you." I whispered softly. I placed a hand on Fang's shoulder.

Fang looked at my hand with a curious expression which slowly melted into a velvet smile.

"That's good." He finally answered.

"Hey, guys, we haven't really like, formally discussed where we're going, have we?" I asked everyone, making my voice louder so it would carry over the wind.

"Not really!" Angel answered, shouting from in front.

"Oh yay." I mumbled. "Okay, discussion now in session!" I said louder.

A/N: Oooohh!! Where will the flock go now? I'll update soon, my friends.


	19. A Place to Call Home

Notice: I do not own Maximum Ride or the series content.

A/N: Like, hi my friends! I have updated!

"Well…I think we should stay at our house, the one across the forest from your mom's." Angel said lightly, shifting in the breeze to see our reactions.

Everyone seemed agreeable. I didn't think it was a half bad idea. Personally, I didn't want to leave our current home at all. It was conveniently located near my mother, and we were as safe as mutant people can be there.

I couldn't help but notice that Angel and the rest of the flock shot assessing glances towards Fang. I couldn't help but notice his reaction was the one I was most curious, and wary, of as well. Fang met our gazes with a contemplative look. His dark brown eyes seemed to hold most of their former warmth; they were as mysterious as ever, but had an undertone of amber waves.

"I think that's a good idea." He finally said, and I heard the others sigh in relief.

"Yeah. Everything's mostly settled, anyways." Gazzy added.

"Wait….how are we gonna fit six people into a three-person house?" Iggy suddenly asked, his brow furrowed.

Angel, Nudge and I looked down at the world below, a slight blush coloring our cheeks. I could feel the boy's gazes boring into our backs, and I could almost feel their ambiguity.

"Uh….Max?" Angel said. It wasn't a question. I could tell. It was an invitation to be the one to explain.

"Well…We sort of…have a lot of room in our house." I explained vaguely.

"How much room?" Iggy asked, clearly not understanding what our hesitation was about.

"Sort of…..mansion-sized room." I muttered, waiting for their reactions.

There was a short pause, and I was grateful when Gazzy broke the silence.

"Heck yeah! I'm gonna live in a mansion!" he sang, and I laughed as he proceeded in his trademark victory dance. It's funny watching someone with wings dancing while flying in the air, believe me.

"Um…how did you manage to get a _mansion_?" Iggy choked out.

"You see, the President and generally the whole world appreciate it when you stop the planet from being blown to smithereens." Angel explained, as if the whole subject was completely normal and reasonable. Which, for us, it was.

There was a sort of nonchalant pause while everyone went about thinking their own thoughts. I was distracted from mine when Angel appeared beside me and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Max? Can I speak with you?" she inquired timidly. I wondered what was up.

"Sure." I replied absent mindedly and hung back a bit so we could speak alone. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just, um, thinking about you and Fang. And thinking about what you two were thinking about you and Fang. And thinking about what you two were thinking about each oth-" Angel wasn't able to finish her sentence because I put my hand over her mouth.

"Hon, as much as I love you, you're going on and on. Would you please explain to me what your whole point is?" I said, not unkindly.

"Okay." Angel began again. "Are you and Fang…like, _together_?" Angel whispered, one hand over her mouth like we were talking about some secret conspiracy.

I looked over at Fang, who was facing towards the breeze, oblivious to our discussion. "I don't know. I really….don't know." I eventually whispered, my voice almost lost amongst the howling wind.

"That's okay. You don't have to know. Everything will unfold eventually, Max." Angel said understandingly. She briefly patted my shoulder before flying back to the front.

I stayed there, hovering for a moment, before hurrying to catch up to the flock. Then I began to…wonder some more. What _was _Fang thinking about me and him? Better yet, what was _I _thinking about me and him? I mean, we _kissed_. And not a kiss on the cheek like you'd give your grandma after not seeing her for a few months where she'd gush about how _tall _you're getting. A…kiss kiss. As in, like, on the _lips_.

No one seemed to notice that I was in the back of the group, which was fine by me. I didn't want anyone to see how hard I was blushing.

The wind continued to play, colder and colder, as the day faded into night and we got closer to our home. It seemed to take forever, but somehow, by the stars' generous light, we made it home.

I gestured for everyone to follow me inside, passed the iron gates that stood like sentries just yards from our house. The house loomed overhead, lit like a secret haven in the moonlight.

"It's so _big_." I heard Gazzy mutter behind me.

Nudge sniffed in satisfaction.

I quickly brought keys from my pocket and shifted them uneasily, searching for the right one. After such a long day, maybe even such long years, everyone needed a rest. Especially Fang. We crossed the threshold. The house was lit by the hall lights I had left on. I ushered everyone in.

"M'kay. Nudge, Angel, show Gazzy and Iggy where their rooms will be. I'll get Fang settled. He needs to get some rest, like, _now_." I said with authority. Nudge and Angel nodded. Nudge tapped Iggy's hand lightly, and he followed her and Gazzy and Angel as they continued down one hall.

I motioned for Fang to follow me, and led him down the opposite hall.

A/N: Hmmm….what shall happen now, I wonder?


	20. Music For My Angel

Notice: I do not owneth Maximum Ride or the series content.

A/N: Yesh! I have once again updated!

"So….nice place." Fang said conversationally.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." I replied. I sounded nonchalant, but inside my heart was under attack from giant, mutated butterflies. What a pleasant picture, huh?

"How long have you all lived here?" Fang asked as we went around a corner.

"About…..ten and a half years. This house has a lot of memories. Like, when Nudge discovered how to do pigtails. And Angel learned how to get ponies to salsa." I answered, smiling slightly as I took a turn down Memory Lane.

Fang nodded, but didn't say anything. It didn't feel right to ask what he had been up to. I tried a different question instead.

"So….where have you all been?" I asked, refusing to meet his eyes. The eyes I had met so many times in my dreams over the years….Gosh, I was really losing it.

"We've been hopping from place to place. Traveling the globe, you know?" Fang said, his voice clouded by an almost silent yawn.

I inconspicuously stepped closer to Fang's side, just in case he should collapse or something.

"Okay. This'll be your room. Mine's right next to it, in case you need anything during the night. I'll show you around the house after you rest up a bit, 'kay?" I announced as I stopped in front of a blue door.

I opened the door and waved Fang in. He went in with good grace and waited for me to follow.

"Well, I assume you left all your clothes at home, but we have some clothes you could use until we have a chance to go shopping." I walked over to the closet the room contained and picked out a nondescript black shirt. It looked manly enough, and was Fang-sized. I plopped it on the table beside what was to be his bed and looked at the floor.

"Well, uh, 'night." I whispered, then made my way to the door.

Before I had enough time to even open the door, Fang's arm caught my waist.

"Could you stay for a few minutes?" he inquired softly, his voice truly sounding like an angel's. He lifted my chin so that our eyes had to meet. This time I couldn't look away. This time I didn't want to.

"Yeah." I answered, though my voice was barely audible, even though the room was silent.

Fang lay, sprawled across the bed, sitting up with the headboard as support. I followed him and sat on a wooden chair that was a few feet away from the bedside table.

"Anything particularly on your mind?" I asked, my shaky voice disrupting the quiet.

"Yeah." Fang's voice was low and thoughtful.

"And will I get to know, preferably now?" I asked, crossing my legs on the chair 'Indian style'.

"Not a chance." He replied, a slow smile unfurled across his face, spreading like wings reflecting the sun.

"Such a Fang…" I muttered, a little too loudly.

"Yeah. I suppose. And you're such a Max."

"Uh, let me think, _chyeah right_." I responded, sticking out my tongue.

Fang's smile grew wider, and that strange glow I always got when he looked at me returned.

"So, if you're going to be difficult about what you're thinking, was there another reason you wanted me to stay?" I finally inquired, leaning against the wall.

Fang shifted positions, laying on his stomach with his hands folded under his chin. "Yeah. I wanted to talk about something. You see, I need some advice."

That took me off guard. Like, an alien could've landed in front of me right then and I would've been all like 'what up?'.

"Advice? What kind of…advice?" I asked, pausing slightly.

"Well, I kind of like this girl I know. And…I think she kind of likes me. Well, I hope so anyway. And I'm not quite sure how to tell her that I like her. That's what kind of advice."

I thought for a moment, and my heart beat a hundred times faster than normal.

"Well…first I'd ask her, well, _him_, in my case, if he ever thought someone was really special. Then I'd ask if he ever wanted to hold someone's hand and never let go. Then I'd whisper 'that's how I feel about you'. Then I'd kiss him."

Fang didn't hesitate at all.

"Max, have you ever thought someone was really special?"

"Yeah." I whispered faintly.

"And have you ever wanted to hold someone's hand and never let go?"

"Yes. I know the feeling."

"Well….that's how I feel about you."

And then he kissed me.

A/N: Just so you know, this is not the end. I promise to update soon, my friends.


	21. Could This Be My Happy Ending?

Notice: Yah, I don't own Maximum Ride or the series content.

A/N: I did not forget you my friends! Here is my latest update! )

So slowly, the kiss broke apart. But…I can't describe it as 'broken'. Why? Because….right then, everything in my whole _world _felt, well, _whole_. Like the kiss wasn't gone forever, just locked away in our hearts for another day.

Fang gently stroked my neck and held me in his arms. I began to wonder how we ever managed to leave each other. I began to wonder how long this would last. And I prayed that it would last for all of eternity. I think….I'm finally getting my happy ending.

I spoke quietly into Fang's ear. "Someone needs to get in bed and be a good little patient."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you had a curfew." Fang replied, using his smooth teasing voice.

I gently (well…._kind of _gently) kicked Fang's shin before responding. "You, bed, now!" I said with authority. "Really, if my mom comes over to check on you tomorrow, _and she will come over to check on you tomorrow_, and finds you haven't been sleeping like you should, she'll practically _bite my head off_!" I added strongly. _No way _was I going to face the wrath of my mom. She could be a very scary person at times.

Fang just rolled his eyes and sighed (I also noticed how he 'inconspicuously' rubbed his shin). "Fine…" I almost, _almost_, mind you, laughed at how much he sounded like a grumbling child.

I squeezed his hand and got up. Then, possibly overdoing it, I patted him on the head. "Good boy. 'Night Fang.'

Fang scowled at me, but I found humor deep in his eyes. "'Night Max."

I made my way to the bedroom door and closed it behind me as I left. In the hall, I leaned against the frame, letting it support me. I sighed, reflecting on all that had happened since the reunion at the mountain.

I slipped into bed five minutes later, exhausted beyond belief. I then slipped into a realm of silver-tinted dreams.

I awoke but five hours later to a scream.


	22. The Pattern of Your Life

Notice: I do not own Maximum Ride or the series content.

A/N: The Update of the Day!

I wasted no time on being frozen in shock. Somebody needed my help and _now_. Not next week, not after I kicked some Eraser butt for old time's sake, _now_. I sprang out of bed and ran out my door, nearly tripping over my night gown. Lights flashed on in the other hallways, so I knew the others were close behind. I found out a second later that the screaming came from Fang's room.

I yanked the door open so hard that it slammed against the wall, shaking violently and making a loud, crashing noise. But I didn't care. The door could be eaten by hippos for all I gave a crap at that moment. I rushed to the side of Fang's bed, where I found both Angel as well as Fang screaming in agony.

I quickly moved around Angel, who was holding her head and crying, to sit between both her and Fang, so I could lay a hand on both as I waited for the others to arrive and help.

"Angel, what happened, sweetie?" I asked, forcing my voice to remain calm and gentle.

Angel let out a howl. "Max-Max, it hurts! Aaggh! I-I came in to check on Fang and he started I…tried…to read…his mind, to help him….and…somehow…I read the patterns of pain embedded into…his subconscious…or something…and now I can't escape them either!" Angel practically rasped the words, pausing to flinch in pain frequently.

"Oh, honey…" I whispered soothingly, as the others burst through their room, still clad in their night clothes as well.

"What happened?" Iggy cried, holding Nudge's hand, who had apparently guided him here.

Gazzy nearly flew over to his sister, and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He stroked her hair, and whispered into her ear, telling her it'd be okay. Nudge, for once, was struck silent. It seemed in the only situations a normal person would be yelling and panicking, she was quiet. Tears ran down her cheeks in worried, furious streams.

"Nudge, go find Fang's medicine! It's on my bedside table." I ordered, barely restraining the hysteria that had settled in my stomach.

Nudge hesitated, shivering in place. A fresh round of anguished cries erupted, and Nudge flinched in horror.

"GO!" I shouted, too anxious to keep my voice low or comforting.

Nudge bit her lip and nodded. Determination slowly rose and spread like a forest fire in her eyes. She dashed from the room. In the time it took her to hurry back, I was at Fang's side, my own shaking knees sinking into the bed covers. I pulled aside the covers in a flash, and held Fang's helpless form close to me. Close to my heart.

Fang's eyes were shut tightly, a natural retaliation to the impact of the pain. But he knew where he was and who he was with. I could tell by the way, when I had lifted him from the bed, he relaxed a fraction. A tiny glimmer of hope had shown in his expression. I swore silently that I would make that hope grow no matter what it took.

Then Nudge was at my side. She passed me a bottle and stroked Fang's hair as I struggled to remove the lid of the bottle. I hardly noticed the murmur of Iggy and Gazzy's voices in the background, talking to Angel. No, I am not a heartless being for not spending any time with Angel during this moment of, frankly, living heck. I just acknowledged the fact that stopping Fang's mental pain patterns would be more effective and helpful to Angle than soft words and pats on the back. Though, in Iggy and Gazzy's defense, it certainly helped and was all they could do at the moment to make it the tiniest bit more bearable for her.

At last the lid came off the bottle with a muted pop, and I poured two pills into my upturned palm. I turned to Nudge and whispered my instructions faintly.

"Open his mouth so I can get him to eat these, okay?" I said, using my eyes to convey that this was imperative and of how much I needed her right then.

She nodded vaguely. The tears floating across her face had dried, looking frozen, like ice. Evidence to the turmoil and sorrow flittering continuously through her mind. Nudge coaxed an unwilling Fang's mouth open, and told him it would be over before he knew it.

I felt a shadow of pride at how they were all handling this. Carefully I put the pills in Fang's mouth. To my great relief, he made an effort to swallow them. They were the hard-to-swallow kind, however, so he ended up coughing and gagging between convulsions.

"You can do this, Fang." I whispered, pressing my lips onto his forehead. I was alarmed at how hot it felt.

"Angel's doing better!" Gazzy cried.

And then I waited. Waited for…._something_. Some reaction. Waited for Fang and Angel to be okay again. Waited for my angel's voice to soothe me. Waited for my happy ending.


	23. Listen to Your Heartbeat

Notice: I still do not own Maximum Ride or the series content.

A/N: YES!! I have UPDATED!!

My breath seemed frozen in my chest, and time itself seemed to stand still as I waited for Fang and Angel to be relieved from their pain. The pills, however, took their time in working. It wasn't _their _friends that were on their deathbeds. I urged the pills on, frantically hoping they'd hurry up and make Fang better.

The changes started oh so slowly. First, Fang's breathing seemed to become more normal; smoother and quieter. Then he sank back into the bed little by little; his energy spent and his consciousness receding. Angel became silent, and became limp in Iggy and Gazzy's arms. Nudge walked over to them after putting a reassuring hand on Fang's shoulder.

I rested my hand on Fang's forehead. It did not escape my notice that his forehead was ablaze with relentless heat.

"You guys get Angel and yourselves to bed." I ordered wearily. "I'll call my mom in the morning, and ask her to come have a look at Fang." I had just noticed that the clock read three in the morning. They needed sleep after all this.

"A-are you sure, Max?" Nudge asked hesitantly. Gazzy and Iggy's expressions echoed her concern.

"Of course. I'll stay here with Fang. You guys keep an eye on Angel. I'll call if I need help." I replied with a note of finality.

It was a moment before all three of them nodded and slowly made their way out of the room and down the hall.

I curled up at the Foot of Fang's bed, ready to leap up at any given moment. Even as sleep began to whisk me away, I could hear the strain in Fang's breathing, and the low murmur of his voice.

When I awoke the next morning, Fang had a full-out fever.


	24. Relentless Flames

Notice: I do not own Maximum Ride or the series content. Jamie, however, is my creation, and not a part of the published series.

A/N: Sorry it's been so incredibly, unbelievably long! I've been busy and stuff. Anywho….I present to you my latest update!

Fang was gasping, his shoulders trembling with his effort to remain quiet. I shot up, mentally slapping myself for allowing myself to fall asleep when Fang and Angel were in the conditions they were in. I carefully moved forward, and pressed a gentle hand on Fang's forehead. His eyes were shut tight, but he recoiled at my touch. I put my other hand on my own forehead and realized just how cold my hands were from fear and anxiety.

"Sorry." I whispered, not sure if in this state he would even be able to understand me.

I cringed at how hot his forehead had felt. This was one heck of a fever.

"Iggy!" I called into the hall, still looking at Fang writhing in pain.

A few moments later, Iggy entered the room in a rush, looking as sleep-deprived as ever.

"What?" he asked groggily; trying his best to stay awake, bless him.

"Can you go call my mom? I think she's going to have to come have a look at Fang. He's not having any more convulsions, but we could probably cook breakfast on his forehead." I said with my usual tact.

Iggy wasted no time. With a brief nod, he was out of the room and heading straight for the nearest phone.

I turned my attention back to Fang. My heart tightened as he began to utter low, almost undecipherable words.

"Max….?"

I practically hit the ceiling with a new wave of anxiety. "What Fang? What is it?"

"What….what do you want to show me Max?"

Confusion swept over me. What was he talking about?

"Um…I'm right here, Fang." I whispered unsteadily.

"Max….Max, I don't want to go back there! That's-that's where the School is! I don't…like the School, Max!" Fang's voice rose slightly, and I was at a loss of what to do.

I timidly put my hand over his, but he recoiled roughly, as if I were about to hit him when he least expected it.

"Mom? Mom, is that you? Thanks for coming back for me….I got lost….and Max. Max. Where'd Max go? She was taking me…back _there. _I think Ari got her, mom. I need to go punch his lights out. And find her, you know. My angel." Fang's voice was softer now, but sounded far off in the distance.

I, however, was not feeling the least bit relieved. My hand gripped the side table hard, my knuckles bleached white with the sheer strength of my hold. Fang continued on then, still unable to reach the present.

"I don't like this place, mom. We should leave, quickly. I think Jamie's scared (A/N: Jamie's the name I chose for Fang's sister). Mom? Why are you stopping? Mom…MOM! NO! NO….no…" Fang suddenly shot upwards, his eyes open now, but unseeing. His face was whiter than ever, and cold sweat traced down his cheek, mingling with the tears that now ran the length of his face.

It frightened me how he much he looked like a frightened child. This man, my love, was obviously in a great deal of pain that was intertwined with blank terror. I moved quickly to hold him firmly in my arms.

"Fang.' I whispered desperately, trying to soothe him. "Fang…I'm here. I love you and I'm here. Everything's going to be alright, okay?"

I searched his eyes for any sign that he could here me; that he knew where he was. But he was still unreachable. His face still a mask of confusion and laced with tragedy.

"Mom…Jamie…don't leave me here. It's so dark…and so quiet. I can't see….I can't see!" Fang's voice was now low, and as soft as the world's finest velvet. I wondered helplessly where the others were. How could it be taking everyone so long? Fang needed their help…and I feared if they waited to long to arrive, it could be too late.

"Shhh. Shhh. Can you hear me now Fang? It's me, Max." I stuttered; my words broken by dread.

"Max? You came back…I thought you'd leave me too. They left. Jamie and mom left. They left me alone!" Fang's eyes were clouded with anger, directed not at his lost loved ones, but at the world.

I had nothing to do but try to comfort him until my mom came. I swayed slightly, rocking Fang and myself in an effort to reassure him. Fang's arms were limp at his side, and he was looking down in despair. Tears began to form in my own eyes. Never before had I seen Fang so fragile, so open, so unprotected. But then I reminded myself that I was there, to shield him from the pain. As he would do the same for me.

Slowly the minutes ticked by, before my mom finally rushed through the doorway with the rest of the flock close behind.

"Oh my…Fang!" my mother cried, with one look at Fang's helpless form. "Okay, max. Come, help me. Get him to lie down so I can examine him."

I obeyed instantly and gently pushed Fang back to lie on the pillows. He gripped the covers tightly, the force of his fever seemed to be taking action.

"Max…you and the others will have to wait outside." My mother said gently.

The flock looked at her with reluctant stares, but I just nodded and tried to fight back my tears. I led the flock out of the room, and we slumped against the wall. Suddenly I felt as if we were back at the hospital.


	25. A Deadly Silence

Notice: I do not own Maximum Ride, or the series content, or anything like that.

A/N: Chyeah! Update!

The only noise in the hallway was the soft, rapid music of our individual heartbeats. Time seemed to slow down and drag on, just to make our lives even worse. I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean, what a happy reunion, you know? I see him for the first time in years, he ignores me, he rants about hating the world and everything in it, he has a stroke, gets stuck in a hospital, and comes out with undying love and a fever. Wonderful. Perfectly _wonderful_. Notice the sarcasm, my friends.

Iggy kept tapping his foot on the far wall, in a slow, steady rhythm. Probably trying to block out the heck we were going through. I couldn't blame him. Angel and Nudge, bless them, were doing their best to not break out in tears. Gazzy had his head in his hands. I was just sitting there, numb. It was unfortunate that, with our avian-enhanced hearing, we could hear each and every one of Fang's cries. I glanced over at Angel. The poor girl was quivering with violent tremors. Tremors of fear for what may happen to Fang.

Eventually the door opened, and my mom's head appeared, her hands grasping the edge of the door. Her cheeks were lined with tears.

"Max, honey, can you come in?"

I looked at the others and they silently nodded. I got up, and followed my mother back into the room.

"So…what is it?" I asked, amazed at how calm I was able to keep my voice. Even though inside I felt like someone had stuck a tornado in my heart.

"Well…I'm not entirely sure. You see….he doesn't seem to have any human disease or condition. It's more avian-based. Or caused by the joining of avian and human DNA. It could even be an effect from his blood transfusions that's finally reached the surface. Whatever it is, he should be okay. He'll hurt for awhile, and maybe never make a complete recovery, but he should live." My mother's voice was carefully controlled, though I could tell she was hardly sure of any of what she just said.

My heart sank. If Fang was in ANY amount of pain, he was not 'okay' in my book. I walked quietly to the side of the bed and gazed down at his fever-stricken face. His breaths were rough and far apart, but I could tell he was in no immediate danger.

"Max. I brought some medicine that might help. If I leave it with you, can you follow the directions and give it to him? I'm so sorry….but I have an operation and a meeting I have to attend." My mother's eyes searched mine apologetically.

I knew she couldn't help it. She had others to save as well. And she had brought medicine for Fang. If this was the only way to help everyone, so be it.

"Go ahead mom. And thanks for coming." I glanced wearily at Fang. " He'd thank you too if he could. Could I call you later?"

"Of course, honey." My mom embraced me before heading out the door and saying farewells to the others.

I looked at the bottle she had given me. The bottle that supposedly contained medicine that could help Fang. I called out to the others. It seemed I didn't need to, as they were already heading in the door.

"Max, can we do anything for Fang?" Gazzy asked, looking with concern at their troubled friend.

"Actually….yes. Could you all go out and get some cold washcloths, water, and lighter sheets?" I half-ordered.

"Okay!" Angel cried, her eyes gleaming with a kind of happiness.

Iggy nodded, and the others quickly agreed. They spread out to find the items while I stayed with Fang, who seemed to be sleeping restlessly. Every once in awhile he would mutter a short phrase.

"Max?"

It had been two hours since the others had brought me back the items. I had told them to go rest some more; that I'd call them if I needed them. My attention snapped back to Fang as his voice carried across the room, stronger and clearer than before. I wondered if he was really awake this time.

"Yeah, Fang?" I asked, checking his temperature with the back of my hand. To my relief, the heat had diminished drastically, though not entirely.

"Max, what happened?" his eyes were focused on me.

With a surge of pity I noticed how confused he seemed.

"Fang, hon, you have a fever." My tone was soft and gentle. I couldn't bear to see another flash of pain enter his eyes. I just couldn't.

"Oh….sorry if I worried you all." For some unfathomable reason he seemed unsure of whether we cared about what happened to him. I mentally shrugged and gave the credit to his fever.

"Of course you worried us all! But it's okay, you know? Cause you'll get better."

For a second a deeper confusion crossed his face and I was alarmed. Was he still delusional? Or did something else occur to him?

"Fang…Fang, what's wrong?!" I barely hid the horror in my voice.

"Max….my ears feel weird….like, I can't hear properly…." I noticed that Fang's voice was too loud.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'what happened?'" I repeated.

"Max….I-I can't hear!" Fang's voice escalated.

I just stared at him with wide eyes. My angel would never hear my voice again.


	26. A Whisper and a Butterfly

Notice: Chyeah. I still don't own Maximum Ride or the series content.

Fang stared in shock right back at me. Maybe I hadn't heard him right. No pun intended.

"Are…are you sure, Fang?" I said, making my voice louder just in case, by some miracle, I had been speaking too quietly before.

Fang nodded slowly. "I'm reading your lips right now." His voice was sad, but not distraught.

"I mean, it's not like I can't still understand people…" he trailed off, not in a snide way, but more convincing us both it wasn't the end of the world.

I saw the sense in his words. I had probably panicked a tad much. It really wasn't the end of the world, anywho. He'd have to read lips for the rest of his life, and that wasn't really such a horrible thing. Maybe, with any stretch of luck, this could be a side effect of the medicine I gave him earlier, and it would fade as soon as it had come.

"Is it…really that different?" I asked finally, my gaze soft on his worried face.

"No. Not really. It's near impossible to tell how loud my voice is, though." Fang responded, shifting restlessly.

My eyes flickered to his tense movements. He'd been in bed since forever. Maybe some exercise would do him good.

"You must be aching to get out of bed and do something. Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked timidly. Timidly. Max. Those two words together felt so weird that I blushed. Which only made it worse.

"Um…shouldn't my nurse be telling me to be a good little patient and _stay _in bed?" Fang inquired, tipping his head to one side.

"Pssshhh. Not me. I'm the _fun _nurse." I smiled.

Fang smiled back and slowly started to get up. I hurried to his side and put a hand on one of his shoulders to help support him.

"Should we tell the others where we're going?" he asked, moving clumsily.

I tightened my grip on his shoulder so that he wouldn't fall.

_**Don't worry, Max…I'll let the others know. Just…keep an eye on him. **_

Angel's voice trickled through my mind. I noted how she still sounded a bit shaky after yesterday's not so fun adventure.

"Thanks..." I whispered gratefully.

"For what?" Fang asked, puzzled. I then realized I had spoken out loud.

"Oh, uh, Angel's taking care of it for us, so we can just head on out." I replied, directing my focus back to Fang.

"…oh, okay."

Together we slowly made our way to the back door of the mansion. Just beyond our back gate was a clearing decorated with a summer-kissed pond. It would be a good place for fresh air. The wind blew a welcome across our faces as we stepped outside. It was neither cold nor warm. Just….pleasant.

"Your house is nice." Fang commented, trying to make casual conversation.

"_Our _house." I corrected, nudging him with my elbow.

Fang smiled slightly, and I knew he liked the fact that we were all living together again. Right then something occurred to me.

"What a bad nurse I am!" I exclaimed, stopping suddenly in my tracks.

"What?" Fang asked, looking down at me with concern. I found that funny, somehow. _Him _looking at _me _with concern.

"You need to eat, don't you?"

"Uh…no. Really. It'd be a waste. I don't think I could hold anything down, to put it lightly." Fang let out a sigh, like he had thought that the matter was far worse.

"Okay, then. I can't believe how _horrible _I am at taking care of you."

"I'd say you're really good at it, actually." Fang said softly, in that autumn-tinted voice of his.

I blushed slightly at both his words and how, well, _romantic _the atmosphere had become.

"I-it's nothing, really. I mean…of course it's something, because I love you, you know….What I mean is, it's not a problem, I don't mind-" my very mixed up sentence was cut short as Fang slid his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh. I understand." Fang removed his hand, but the warm feeling it had brought stayed.

Fang and I walked on in silence. Not a brooding silence, but a peaceful one. We eventually drew nearer to the tall, majestic trees that skirted the clearing. A single monarch butterfly flew across our path and up into the veil of the treetops.

"So beautiful…" Fang murmured. I was surprised to hear this from Fang after all he had been through recently.

I nodded.

"Max…can I talk to you about something?"


	27. From One Galaxy to Another

Notice: I do not own Maximum Ride or the series content.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been incredibly busy lately….alas, an update!

My heart practically leapt from my chest.

"Of course, Fang. What is it?" my voice thankfully did not betray the emotions that caused my stuttering heart beat.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things recently…" he began, trailing off slightly.

"Am I finally going to find out what all this has been about?" I asked, my voice half-hopeful, half-teasing.

"Well….yes….and no." he replied, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. My head felt light as I looked into his eyes, sensing something important on his mind, lighting their depth.

"Yes and no? Some clarification would help a little bit of a lot." I pointed out.

"It's more advice. Sort of. I apologize for being so….vague…It's just too hard to fully explain tight now." His formal tone sounded somewhat odd to me.

"Well….what is it, then? Besides being vague and all." My own tone was not unkind.

"I think I may take a big leap soon. Well, that's an understatement. Think of it as jumping from one planet to another. Or to a whole new galaxy. I have no idea if it will all turn out well for me or not. But I want to try. It's important, Max. Beyond words." Fang struggled to sum up what he was trying to convey, his eyes far away, yet so close, gazing at the treetops with a distant harmony about him.

"What kind of a thing is it?" I inquired, amazed by the amount of tranquility he was capable of after the countless horrible things that had taken place in his life recently.

"The kind of thing I would do very well nearly anything to achieve. It's not all too difficult. But I would be risking a lot, letting my guard down considerably. I'm sure you know how vulnerable I am right about now. There's no use in my trying to hide it." He sounded like it was nothing to admit his weaknesses. Very un-Fang-like.

"You sound sure of yourself; I don't understand where you would need any advice."

"Still, I'd like your input. My opinion isn't the only one that matters to me." He wasn't speaking sharply; on the contrary, he turned to look down at me in that soft, careful way of his.

"I think you should go ahead and try to achieve whatever it is. If it's something important to you, and worth it, then I would go ahead. I trust your judgment, Fang."

"And I trust yours." Slowly Fang slid his hand across my cheek, and my face felt warmer, no doubt adorned with a new-found blush. Me. Max. Blushing. A sight I don't think anyone would have ever imagined to see.

"Glad to hear it." I replied.

Fang took my hand once more and led me back to the house.

"Let's go see what everyone else is doing." He suggested.


	28. Faded Away

Notice: I do not own Maximum Ride or the series content.

A/N: Sorry that last chapter was a bit vague and not altogether so great; I've been really busy and was a bit distracted when I wrote it. As a note, Fang was reading Max's lips out of the corners of his eyes.

I nodded in agreement and followed Fang back to the manor.

"Are they really worried?" Fang asked nonchalantly.

I stopped in my tracks and Fang looked at me with a curious expression.

"What?" he asked, confused.

My mouth opened slightly in disbelief.

"Um, let me think, _yeah_! You almost _died _in front of them- twice- and were completely and utterly _emotionless _for over ten years! I'd be worried about them if they _weren't _worried about you!" I was too shocked to really register how my words might affect him.

"Good point." Fang grimaced.

I calmed down a bit and placed my other hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." I whispered softly in reassurance.

"Um…I can't hear you or read your lips." Fang muttered, and I realized I had spoken too softly for his eyes to catch. Heat flooded my face momentarily before I spoke again.

I moved so that our faces were inches apart.

"It's okay." I made sure I spoke slowly enough so that he could read my lips.

Fang didn't seem all too concerned with what I was saying, anyways. He was busy looking at me with a too-soft-for-words expression. Just as he was leaning towards me- to kiss me, maybe?- a voice called out from the manor.

"Would you two hurry up? We're trying to have a meal here!" Gazzy's blunt cry rang out across the cold air.

I looked at Fang with an exasperated glance, and found he was still leaning in. Right. He couldn't hear. I slowly brought my hand up to his lips and mouthed 'Gazzy, in his usual tactful manner, is telling us to get our butts inside so he can eat.'

Fang took my hand in his and laughed.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting."

When we reached the dining room, we found everyone was already seated and food was on the table, bless them.

"So….how was the walk between you two lovebirds?" Iggy asked obnoxiously. I could tell he was trying his best to seem natural after last night.

Fang shot a glare at him after a moment. If only Iggy could see it.

"Fang? Can you pass the corn?" Nudge called out from the end of the table.

Fang wasn't looking her way.

"Fang? _Will you please pass the corn_?" Poor Nudge; she seemed to think Fang was ignoring her.

I sighed sadly then tapped Fang on the shoulder. He looked at me in confusion, then I pointed to Nudge. He seemed to realize what had happened.

"Oh, sorry…." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to here. "I can't hear."

The silence in the room was almost tangible. I anxiously looked from face to face, to see everyone's reaction. Angel looked down nervously, and I assumed she had not told them yet.

"You can't…hear?" Iggy finally asked.

"Yes, Ig. I can't hear." Fang repeated as if he would prefer to be anywhere besides here at the moment.

"Well, that probably isn't too fun." Gazzy said lightly, gently. It was his way of letting Fang know we were there for him. The others nodded their agreement and continued eating, not wishing to make Fang uncomfortable by discussing the matter further.

Soon after we ate, we all filed down the halls to bed. We were exhausted beyond belief from all the recent events. I worried that the others may not be able to take much more. I, being the good, persistent nurse that I am, made sure Fang got in bed and took his medicine before I left him alone for the night.

I hastily got to bed as well. I was so tired I was _excited _to go to bed. What the world was coming to…I slept peacefully for a couple hours before I was forced to get up. What had gone wrong again so quickly? I found Nudge tugging at my arm urgently. I shot straight up.

"Max! Max, wake up!" Nudge whispered loudly.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice tired despite how alert I was.

"It's Fang!"

I leapt out of bed.

"Is he having more convulsions?" I asked anxiously.

"No, Max…he's…he's…" Suddenly, and without much warning, Nudge broke out in tears.

I pulled her into a comforting embrace and choked down my own panic.

"It's okay, Nudge. It's okay. Tell me what happened to Fang, please."

"He's gone."


	29. If Forever Ends Tomorrow

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone! I can't even begin to say how sorry I am that it's taken me so long to put up a new chapter. I've been really busy these past few months, and haven't always been able to reach a computer. So I'm glad I'm finally able to update : ). The characters belong to James Patterson.

"He's gone." There was no question in my voice. Though my heart was clearly beating, and I was definitely breathing, I felt….dead. Like everything that mattered in life had been taken from me. And maybe it had. Though I'd recoiled from the very idea all these years, I truly loved Fang. And maybe…after all these years…when we finally came together as the flock again….maybe I had missed my chance. I'd like to think I at least saved him from some of his pain, gave him some hope for tomorrow.

Nudge just nodded, unable to speak because she was too busy holding back silent tears. After a few moments she composed herself and attempted a few brave sentences.

"I don't know where he went, Max. I wanted to make sure he was okay, after, you know, the hospital and his hearing and everything…so I peeked in his room to check on him. But he was….not there. He didn't even try to make us think he was; his sheets were all messed up. He didn't even say good-bye…."

I held Nudge close, stroking her hair as she cried into my shoulder. Suddenly I felt like time had reversed, and we were back to the days on the run, where I was the one who had to be strong and comforting. Where I had to be the leader. _Gosh, Fang_, I thought with quiet dismay, _you could've at least given us a proper good-bye…after getting their hopes up…and now look at Nudge...the others'll be devastated. _Though I felt too numb to be mad at Fang, I did have enough life in me to want to cry. Which was about the last thing I needed right now.

"Shhh. It's okay, Nudge. Maybe he just went out on his own for a bit. He isn't one to leave explanations." I murmured, trying to reassure her as best I could. In all honesty, I had no idea where he was or what he was doing. "For now, let's just wait. Maybe he talked to Iggy or someone before he left."

"Okay, Max…" She didn't sound all too certain.

"Really, it'll be fine. If worse comes to worse, I'll go look for him to make sure he's okay. We can't do much more…all of it's up to him." That last sentence frightened me to my core. _We can't do much more. _I was scared because it was true. I, Maximum Ride, could save the world. I just couldn't lift a finger to save the man I loved. There was a sick irony in that. "We should go see if anyone else is up."

Together we made our way down the hall. I couldn't help but glance at Fang's open doorway. _This isn't supposed to happen. _Some part of me murmured. _Everything's supposed to be perfect now that we're all a family again. Like a fairy tale happy ending…_But did I truly believe everything would be great and wonderful right away? I'd learned that things aren't going to be just how you want them by wishes and dreams a long time ago. You have to be strong, and sometimes you have to cry. Most importantly, you have to love. And I did that…all of it. So, sure, it wasn't all perfect right now. But eventually it would be. A sense of rightness filled me, and helped me to slip into Maximum Ride- flock leader's shoes.

As we passed each door we peeked in. The Gasman was sprawled across his mattress, snoring. It was a comic sight, his arms dangling over the side and his shuddering sighs. Despite the urgency of Fang being missing, Nudge and I exchanged an amused glance.

"'Kay. Let's leave Sleeping Beauty in peace." I whispered, tugging lightly on Nudge's arm. The remark earned me a smile, which was what I was hoping for.

The next door, Iggy's, was closed. Not one for knocking, I slowly turned the knob, cringing when a small squeak followed soon after. Cautioning with my eyes for Nudge to be as quiet as possible, I leaned against the frame. When the door opened enough for us to peer inside, I secured it with my hand. Even the slightest unnecessary sound would be magnified because of our hearing.

To my surprise, we found Iggy and Angel sitting on the edge of the bed, talking quietly. They looked up as soon as the door moved. Now that they knew Nudge and I were there, the situation didn't really require us to be in spy-mode.

"Hey." I said, slipping into the room.

"Hey." Iggy replied. His voice was normal, and not blurry from sleep. Good sign numero uno. He might- and hopefully- know where Fang was.

Nudge followed suit and crept past the door, looking slightly confused.

"Fang's gone."

Angel looked up from the magazine she had been reading while talking to Iggy. "Yeah. He took Total, too."

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "Why did he take Total? Wait, you _knew _he left? Why didn't you, you know, _tell _anyone?" Shaking my head, I walked across the room and sank down in a chair across from the bed.

Nudge didn't say anything. Apparently, she had no idea what was going on, like me. I was just more vocal about it.

"You don't have to stand there looking like a deer in the headlights." Angel teased Nudge playfully. "Come look at these dresses. They're totally awesome." She lifted the magazine with one hand.

Nudge stared at her blankly. "Um…why are you looking at dresses when Fang's missing?" She crossed the room and plopped down beside Angel. Immediately, Angel dropped the magazine and started whispering to her too low for me to hear. Which, by the way, is _so _not reassuring in the least.

"Max, first of all, Fang told me where he was going. Second, Angel, being Angel, knew. The Gasman was asleep, so no point in waking him up. We couldn't find Nudge, and assumed she was off doing whatever it was she was doing. And, seeing as Total's with Fang, we thought that he probably had a good idea of what was going on." Iggy explained, looking like even talking about it bored him. Suspicious, much?

"Okay, so where is he?" I didn't point out the fact that he didn't mention anything about letting _me _know.

"Can't tell you." Angel put in, turning to face me.

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?" I struggled to keep my voice calm. I was really starting to not like whatever was up.

"When we say we can't tell you," Iggy began, holding back a smile, "What we really mean is, 'we can't tell you'."

Groaning, I closed my eyes. So this wasn't going to be easy. "If I guess right, will you tell me?" At least I knew Fang must be relatively safe, because the others wouldn't let him go otherwise.

"Maybe." Nudge said, smiling now as well.

"_She _gets to know?!" I said, my voice laced with shock and annoyance.

"Yeah. She gets to know."

I was not only confused, but I was kinda mad now. I had worried myself to death, and they were going to just go ahead and let me keep on wondering. "_Why _can't I know?"

"Because it's a surprise." In perfect unison, we turned to face Total.


	30. Angels in the Rain

A/N: Hello everyone. Once again, I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to write new chapters lately. The characters and such do not belong to me.

"Total!" Angel cried, a smile blooming across her face. She lunged off the bed and swept him up in her arms.

"Hello to you, too." He replied, smiling in his own way. The reunion was sweet and all, but I really had more important things on my mind. Like finding out where the heck the man who just so happened to be recovering from illness, was deaf, in my care, and the love of my life was.

"As much as I hate to cut this heartwarming scene short, may I ask where the one known as Fang is? I'm sure you've seen him. Dark hair, dark brown eyes, with a frustrating knack of doing exactly the opposite of what's good for him." I asked, speaking directly to Total. I'd lost my patience awhile ago. Now I was running on annoyance and worry.

"He's here." Total said simply, with a curious look.

"Where here?" I demanded, quivering with a feeling I couldn't place. Something like a mixture of anxiety and relief.

"Right outside here." A smug yet proud gleam came to his eyes, which I distrusted immediately.

"Total, what's going on?" I stood, shifted nervously. Some of my anger had faded away, now that I knew Fang was relatively safe. If something was wrong, Total wouldn't have hesitated to tell me.

"Fang's perfectly fine." Angel spoke up, reading my mind. That wasn't really necessary though, as I was sure my worry was plain on my face. She put Total down and walked over to where I stood, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "More than fine, actually."

I glanced around the room. Nudge and Iggy hadn't uttered a single word. Maybe they had nothing to say. They were watching us intently, looking like they were about to fall off their seats (or off the bed, in Nudge's case). I began to wonder again at what had them all so excited.

"Total, what's going on?" I repeated, returning my gaze to his small form. "Why are you all hiding something from me?"

"Go find out for yourself." He said in a carefully non-caring tone, shrugging as best he could. He leapt onto the bed and settled in, snagging Angel's magazine. "What have you all been looking at?"

"Dresses." Angel's tone was smug as she danced her way over to the edge of the bed.

"Very pretty dresses." Nudge chimed in, pointing to one in particular that had seemingly caught her eye. I frowned. Now they were just teasing me.

"_Fine_." I growled, abruptly turning and yanking the door open. "Have it your way." I resisted the urge to stomp childishly out of the room. Instead I closed the door, quite proud of myself for not slamming it. I made my way to the front door and stopped just in front of it. Sighing, I prepared myself for whatever 

could be coming. There would definitely be some accusations and possibly a bit of shouting. Fang was so beyond not getting of the hook easily for this. He'd be lucky to crawl away in one piece. I stepped outside.

There, standing a little ways off was Fang. Before I could make myself be even madder at him for being out in the brutal downpour, I exhaled quickly. As much as I hated to admit it at the moment, he looked positively…beautiful, if that was the word. His wings were dripping with crystal-like water, his eyes held a soulful expression, focused intently on the house. When he saw me, his face lighted with a joy that melted my heart.

It was amazing how easily he could win me over, make my anger fade into the past with just a look. But how could I justify being mad at this man, who was previously so broken I wasn't entirely sure he could be brought back from the dark place he was in? It was suddenly shockingly simple. I couldn't.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly started walking and didn't stop until I reached Fang's side. I made myself remain calm, cool, and collected. By now, that was an amazing feat.

"You were gone." I stated, still clinging to my calm, afraid it would break. I crossed my arms in an attempt to look intimidating. Not to mention the fact that I was cold and standing in the rain wearing pajamas.

"Yes." He replied with a neutral tone. Up close I noticed how worried he looked. That brought a sharp stab of alarm, but I smothered it. I'd find out soon enough.

"I was worried." I rubbed my thumb across my arm, trying to bring back some warmth. Colds are far from pleasant for humans, and even less pleasant for people like me. Judging from Fang's recent experience and my experience, medicine had unpredictable effects on us.

A small chuckle escaped Fang and I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I was getting ready for the yelling." A smile was placed delicately on his lips that made me blush. I really hoped he couldn't see it.

"Well, I wasn't going to. But I can, if it that's what you'd prefer." I avoided his gaze, focusing intently on the grass like my life depended on it.

"No. This is better." The sudden change in his voice made me look up. The smile had left his face, and all there was was a serious, intense expression.

"Uh…" I stammered, at a loss for words. "I mean, um, care to explain what's going on?" I swallowed, a knot forming in my stomach.

"I suppose so. There are not really enough words for it; nothing comes even the slightest bit close. But I'll go and say it anyways. I love you, Max." His hand lightly rested on my arm, and I did a quick double 

take. His expression held something deeper than those four words, and didn't add up to everything that had taken place in the past few hours.

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say a single word, Fang put a finger to my lips.

"I was stupid for leaving you and the flock all those years ago, stupid to leave you again when we finally made up. I've made mistake after mistake, and lost my heart in the process. You have no idea how tiring it is to hate the world, Max. Resisting help from anyone, day after day, time and time again. It leaves you alone in a crowd. Makes you wish that the world would fade away and take you with it. But I'm through with making mistakes. Though I couldn't, wouldn't, let myself admit it, I needed someone. I needed you. And now that you're finally near again, and I've finally found myself, I'm not willing to lose it. I won't let myself destroy everything I've ever wanted all over again." He fell silent, his eyes searching, desperately awaiting my reaction.

I was thoroughly taken by surprised, to say the least. I loved Fang; for years, for so long I couldn't remember when exactly I decided that I did. And he loved me. Warmth spread through every part of me despite the rain that sprinkled down from above. _The sky is crying happy tears_, I thought, smiling to myself, to Fang, to everyone and everything.

I didn't expect what Fang did next. Slowly, he slid down to one knee, looking up at me with an expression so deep that I couldn't describe it. Even more slowly, he brought out a box. The kind you put jewelry in. Something told me he wasn't about to give me a necklace or a nice set of earrings. My breath froze, but it wasn't from fear.

Fang lifted the box's lid with the utmost grace. "Maximum Ride, the only one who could have reached me, who could have opened my eyes and made me care…will you marry me?"

At that moment, he looked like an angel. His beautiful, dark wings spread out slightly behind him, shining with a new brilliance in the diamond effect of the rain. His hair falling into his eyes, the very eyes that held vulnerability I'd never seen in Fang throughout my whole life.

"Yes." The whisper escaped me, and I meant it very much. I had never pictured myself as married before, being with someone till the day I died. Thinking about it now, I wanted that more than anything. I wanted to be with Fang.

Fang's smile was so incredible it took my breath away. He slid the ring onto the right finger and I noticed its features for the very first time. The golden band was wavy and it held the thin outline of a heart in the center. On either side of the heart was a wing, crafted precisely and delicately, set with what looked like tiny diamonds. My eyes widened. It was perfect.

Fang, still glowing, got off his knee and held me gently, placing a kiss on my lips. I felt almost like I was asleep, that I would wake up any second now and find out none of this had really happened. But I knew it was real. I could tell by how finally everything felt like it had come together, was how it was supposed to be.

"For now and for ever?" Fang asked gently, brushing aside the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes.

"For now and forever."


End file.
